hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moviepopcorn123/My Idea
So I had this idea for a book/short story. It would be about how a boy name Ash and his friends, Amber, and Mist are supposedly.selected to go and face off in an annual race. The kids are taken to an unknown island. Them and 27 other children (all 13-16) arrive. Then it is revealed that they have infact been kidnapped by a group of terrorists. The children are forced into cages. They are taken to a arena in the middle of the island and dumped there. Then a bunch of criminals from serial killers to bombers are released. They are told to hunt down the children, one by one. Chapter 1- A paper April 14th, 2059 In history today we learned that 40 somthing years ago we were suppose to have flying cars and giant buildings. Thats not true, now we have no oil no gas and no electricity. That doesn't matter though. We are still happy, enjoying life. We have a few things, and thats all we need. After school me and Amber headed off to start the 2 mile walk to our block. This time Mist joined us. She usually just quietly moves from class to class eyes on the floor ahead of her. She use to be perky and happy but ever since her parents died she has been like that. I guess she doesn't care about anything anymore. "So Mist, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while." I say. She looks even more nervous then before. "Okay... I um..." She pushes her hair out of her eyes only to have it fall back. "I- well I just needed some time to think," "About what?" Amber say. God she was stupid, so clueless at times. Mist lets out a small sob and runs ahead. I turn towards Amber, "Idiot, she was thinking about her parents," I say. I ran up to Mist and say, "I'm sorry, you know Amb. She doesn't think," Mist turns and looks at me. She must have been really upset because next thing I know she is sobbing into my shoulder. After a while she peels herself off and we head off. We may seem like an odd group but we all live on the same block. We've been grouped together time after time again. That kind of relationship you just can't break off. When I got home my parents were off working. They write, and they are always writing, if they are in a "brain jump" as they call it they don't even stop to eat. Right now they are both in the middle of one. I make myself a snack of dried fruit and settle down. I don't have much to do so I open up the book I'm reading, The Hunger Games, ''I love it! I finish the book in three hours and read the next one. By the time I finish the series its 11:45. I go to sleep with the thoughts of Katniss in my head. April 15th I wake up to the sound of a knock. I fall out of bed and march myself to the door. The mailman stands there with a small package. I look down and see I just answered the door with only my boxers. I quickly run away. "MOM!!! PACKAGE" and hide in my room until I'm sure he is gone. I walk out (fully dressed) and go to my kitchen. My mom hands be the small box. It has my name on it. I smile at my mom and she walks back into her room to type some more. I tear open the package after I asembled my breakfast (Cornflakes and powdered milk). Inside is a letter and three tee shirts. I read the letter quickly ''Dear Mr. Manson, We at the A.Y.S. are proud to announce that you have been selected to participate in a yearly event. It will be held at an island off the coast of Puerto Rico. You may bring two friends. You and your friends will be participating in a scavanger hunt for 15 items around the island. The winner will then be rewarded $1,000,000 dollars. If you would like to participate please fill out the form below. Meet at JFK airport on the 30th of April. Please wear the shirts provided so the crew will know who to pick up. Scincerly the directors, Luke O. O'Nicks Isabella S. Adams Mattew A. Dericks Marcus A. North I then take a closer look at the shirts. A red on that says, A.Y.S. Leader #5, and two white ones that say A.Y.S. #16 and A.Y.S #17. Then i spotted a few slips of paper. It said Flight #54, 10:00AM, Gate 10 I already know who I'm taking, Amber and Mist. Now I need my mom's permission. I go into her room taking precaution. She is currently working on a book about a boy who is stranded on an island. My dad is working on a book about politics. She barely looks over the letter befor saying yes. Dad just agrees and I am going to the island. I then go to Ambers and explain it to her. She rushes to tell her mom. She is hesitant, she first has to go onto the groups website. It has a bunch of photos of kids laughing and doing activities. I also learned that A.Y.S suposidly stands for American Youth Society. Amber mom signs and then her dad. Getting Mist to join is easy. Her orphanage is always looking for a way to get rid of kids. The director signs without blinking. We are going to... well... an island! April 20th Its been five days since I got that letter. I go to school as usual but I am estatic inside. Today I think some of that energy showed. After school today me, and Mist were going home. Amber is sick with a bug. We are just laughing and joking. We stopped infront of my house and there was a small silence. I looked at her and for the first time she looked bueatiful. "Do you want to go out?" I blurted out without thinking. Mist seemed confused at first but then her eyes go huge. "Um... okay, sure" she blushed. Then I did the craziest thing ever. I kissed her... I KISSED HER!!!!! It was a quick just a peck then I ran inside and peaked out my window. She seemed stuned. Then she jumped a little smiled and went home. She smiled! April 29th Things have been the same... not! Me and Mist are officaly going out. Our first date was yesterday. We dont do much besides joke around. We hug but nothing too much. Amber doesn't know about the kiss. Me and Mist have our secrets. Something odd happened today, we were all walking home when a crazy man jumped infront of us. "Don't go," he said. We all took off in the opposite direction, but when we rounded the corner her was there. "They're evil" he yelled. Well we turned around again and when he appeared infront of us we barged through him. I don't think we stopped running until we got home. I'm packed for tomarrow. I have a sweatshirt, 2 long sleeves, a bunch of short sleeves, a couple of jeans, and shorts. I also have my toothbrush, a bunch of books, a picture of my family (me, and my parents) and a locket with me and Mist on either side. April 30th We got to the airport at 9:00AM. My mom and dad dropped us off and I headed to gate ten and dropped off our stuff. Then I saw a man approaching. He had a baseball cap over his balding head. He was in his 50's with a round belly and a smile on his face. "Hey," he says looking at my shirt. I notice a clipboard under his sholder. "You must be..." he looks over the clipboard and says "Ash." he shakes my hands and says. "I'm Mattew, but call me Matt," "Hey, these are my friends Mist and Amber." He nods at them and adds their names. "Okay guys, you are the first ones here. The other directors are going to get the other teams. So, we still need... groups 3 and 8." He nods and we go to wait for them. Group 3 arrives next, a group of girls who are 14, they giggle and play around with each other. Group 8 arrives minutes before the flight leaves. There are 2 boys who look really tough and a girl who could probably take on the boys. Matt gathers us up and we head off to the flight. It takes us about 8 hours to get there. I get a window seat and stare at the ground beneath me. Me and Mist hold hands while Amber becomes aquanted with Group 3. I then observe the crowd. Its a quiet flight with very few people. An old couple, a man with a camera, and a group of collage boys are the highlights. We get off the flight and get our luggage. Amber takes the longest because she packed three bags of stuff, while Mist takes the least because the orphage only let her take two pairs of cloths. Matt see this and tell us to stop at a clothing store because Mist will need more clothes. Matt stops at one and gives us 200 dollars I go in with her with group 3 who cant resist a store. Mist buys a couple of black leggings, three tee-shirts (blue, green and red), and a pair of jeans. Group 3 introduce them selfs as Amy, Ella, and Penny. Amy is the leader, she has black hair and blue eyes, Ella and Penny are twins with blonde hair and green eyes. Amy makes Mist buy a black dress (the only color she would agree on) and a white blouse. The only other thing Mist buys is a red hat. We are then taken by boat to an island just of the coast. When we get there a women is theire with 3 other groups, group 7, 2 timid girls and a small boy, group 2, a group of huge boys who should be in juvie, and group 10, 3 average boys who look to be my age. I go up to Group 10 and introduce myself, their leader is a boy named Kevin, he has a smile on his face and is hilarious. His friends are Dave, a small boy who seems shy, and Rob, a friendly boy with brown hair and eyes. Mist and Amber wander away towards group 7. Kevin says goodbye and says "So which is your girlfriend?" I look at him and he winks. "Uh... Mist," I stammer. "Good, the hotties open," again he laughs and he moves on. I turn around and watch for a while as group 2 punch each other in the stomach. Group 8 walks over and joins them. I'm assuming that the women with them is Isabella the girl from the letter. She has black hair and cocasine skin. She is very unwelcoming, with a tight purse on her lips. I go to the edge of a clip and dangle my feet. I watch a boat aproach with a small group of kids and a man out front. The man waves at me and I smile and stand up. I walk back to the groups and watch the new kids arrive. Groups, 1, 4, 6, and 9. The first group i notice is group 6, 3 girls who again belong in juvie. Then 1 one who has two boys and a girl, all in glasses. Group 4 is a group of 2 girls with pigtails and an older boy who looks bored. And group 9 who has a group of boys who cant stop horsing around. The man with them introduces himself as Marcus. He is indian and is very tall. We are then instructed to go into the building infront of us. It is as big as a cafeteria. Inside is a huge row of food with everything from turkey to pasta. We feast for a while until a man I've never seen before walks to the front of the stage. Category:Blog posts